loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Galapagos
LoganWorm's Survivor: Galapagos is the eighth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on December 23rd, 2014. They were evaluated until February 5th, 2015. This was the first time in casting where various tests were done, and this was done all the way up until the cast announcement to decide the cast. The cast was announced on February 12th, 2015. The season premiered on February 13th, 2015. It was set on Floreana Island in the Galápagos Islands in Ecuador. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into three tribes of six. The season began with the division of three tribes by age: El Sol, the young tribe, Escudo, the middle-aged tribe, and Serpiente, the old tribe. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. This was the first season to feature eighteen castaways and three starting tribes with a cast of all new players. On Day 13, the tribes switched which left El Sol to be dissolved. The remaining tribes then merged on Day 21 into Darvinismo. After 39 days of competition, Bryant Blackwood was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Ethan Hanslo and Nate Tyson on a 5-3-0 vote after a 3-3-2 vote. Sagar Culpepper and Ben Gresham tied on the Fan Favorite vote, making them both Fan Favorites. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to Bryant Blackwood. This is the first season to offer a cash prize in addition to the title of Sole Survivor. The cash prize was valued at 50 T$. Twists/Changes *'Three Starting Tribes:' The game began with three starting tribes rather than the standard two. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. *'Old vs. Middle-Aged vs. Young:' The division of the tribes was based on the age of each castaway. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 13, El Sol was disbanded and two new tribes of seven were made. *'Early Merge:' The tribes merged on Day 21 with eleven people remaining. Summary The summary will be added once the season is over. Castaways There were eighteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into three tribes, El Sol, Escudo, and Serpiente. After seven castaways were voted out, the eleven left merged into one tribe, Darvinismo. Eight castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Three additional votes were cast against Alexandra in the revote. Luis played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. Ethan played the hidden immunity idol three times, therefore 12 votes cast against him did not count. The Game Ethan played the hidden immunity idol, therefore five votes cast against him did not count. Luis played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. Ethan played the hidden immunity idol, therefore four votes cast against him did not count. Ethan played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. 'Episode 1: '"It's All Rainbows And Lollipops" *Immunity Challenge: Rock Pull - All tribes had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first two tribes to finish first won immunity. Premiere 'Episode 2: '"Everybody Likes Grandparents" *Immunity Challenge: Blog Wars - All tribes had a blog, and they had to try and get as many points as possible. The two tribes with the highest amount of points at the end of the challenge won immunity. Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"No Need To Beat A Dead Horse" *Immunity Challenge: The Gutter - All tribes had to create an assembly line with water and a line of gutters to try and lower puzzle pieces. The first two tribes to solve the puzzle first won immunity. Episode 3 'Episode 4: '"Royal Rich Kid Lifestyle" *Immunity Challenge: Flappybird - Four people from each tribe would submit a score from the game Flappybird. The two tribes with the highest combined score won immunity. Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"My Dumb Dumb Alliances" *Immunity Challenge: Tug of War ''- Both tribes had to tug on their rope to get the other tribe to let go of the rope. The tribe that had no members left on their rope lost and the tribe that remained grip on their rope would win immunity. 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6: "When The Rubber Meets The Road" *Immunity Challenge: Throwing Coconuts ''- Both tribes had to throw coconuts at each other each round, and the tribe that smashed the most coconuts scored a point. The first tribe to three won immunity. 'Episode 6 'Episode 7: '"It Will Change The Wave" *Immunity Challenge: Pop Pop Rush ''- Five people from each tribe would submit a score from the game Pop Pop Rush. The tribe with the highest combined score won immunity. 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8: "Use As Meat Shields" *Immunity Challenge: Stick Breaker ''- The castaways had to break a series of sticks and then wait a certain time period before breaking more sticks. The castaway that had successfully broken the correct amount of sticks each time and had broken the most amount of sticks overall at the end of the time period won individual immunity. 'Episode 8 'Episode 9: '"Peasants Have Overthrown The Queen" *Immunity Challenge: Fruit Ninja ''- The castaways had to submit a score from the game Fruit Ninja. The castaway with the highest score would win individual immunity. 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10: "Thought Honeydew Was An Idol" *Immunity Challenge: Run The Ropes ''- The castaways had to make as many runs to and from one side of a rope connected to two poles. At the end of a certain time period, the castaway who had the most runs would win individual immunity. 'Episode 10 'Episode 11: '"The Idol Master" *Immunity Challenge: Scrambled Mess ''- The castaways had to solve one puzzle and then run across an obstacle course. Once they had gotten through the obstacle course, they had to solve another puzzles, and the castaway who did that in the quickest time won individual immunity. 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12: "Will Get The Guillotine" *Immunity Challenge: Jigsaw ''- The castaways had to put together a jigsaw puzzle in the shortest amount of time possible. The castaway who solved the possible in the shortest amount of time possible won individual immunity. 'Episode 12 'Episode 13: '"Stirring Up Drama" *Immunity Challenge: Memory Lane ''- The castaways had to answer a series of questions about elements within their season that had taken place before the challenge. If a castaway answered a question first correctly, they would score a point. The castaway who scored three points first would win individual immunity. 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14: "Huge Rollercoaster Of Emotions" '''Final Five *Immunity Challenge: None - There was no challenge held due to a medical evacuation. Final Four *Immunity Challenge: Hangin On' ''- The castaways had to climb a pole and wait there for as long as they could. The last castaway standing won individual immunity. 'Finale' Voting History The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Ethan played the hidden immunity idol, therefore five votes cast against him did not count. Luis played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. Ethan played the hidden immunity idol, therefore four votes cast against him did not count. Ethan played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. Will was removed from the game due to an illness. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, the voters for the 2nd Runner-Up voted again for either of the two remaining finalists for the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *This is the first season to be filmed in the Galápagos Islands. *This is the first eighteen person season featuring all new castaways. *This is the first season to have all new castaways on a season with three starting tribes. References 1. Johneh (February 9th, 2015). "Announcment: 50 T$ Sole Survivor Prize" ''LoganWorm's Survivor. Retrieved February 9th, 2015. External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also LoganWorm's_Survivor_Galapagos_-_Preview|Season Preview LoganWorm's_Survivor_Galapagos_-_Theme|Season Theme LoganWorm's_Survivor_Galapagos_-_Title_Sequence_(Switched_Tribes)|Title Sequence (Switched Tribes) LoganWorm's_Survivor_Galapagos_-_Title_Sequence_(Merged_Tribe)|Title Sequence (Merged Tribe) LoganWorm's_Survivor_Galapagos_-_Title_Sequence_(The_Final_Five)|Title Sequence (Finale) Galapagos_Immunity_Idol.jpeg|Survivor: Galapagos Tribal Immunity Idol #1 Galapagos_Immunity_Idol_-2.jpg|Survivor: Galapagos Tribal Immunity Idol #2 Hidden_Immunity_Idol_(El_Sol).jpg|El Sol Beach Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Luis Hidden_Immunity_Idol_(Escudo).jpg|Escudo Beach Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Ethan Hidden_Immunity_Idol_(Serpiente).jpg|Serpiente Beach Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Ethan Hidden_Immunity_Idol_(Darvinismo).jpg|Darvinismo Beach Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Ben and Ethan